Video conference systems are known in the art. Such systems typically comprise a server which manages video conference sessions for participating client devices. The client devices enable users that are at least in part located remotely from each other to communicate with each other. In order to participate in a video conference session, client devices typically comprise at least a processor, a video camera, a display screen, a microphone and a speaker. Common examples of such client devices are suitably configured personal computers, smartphones, computer tablets, laptop computers and dedicated video conference rooms.